Ave Fenix
by lokkita-masen
Summary: un amor adolescente, "bella no te fijes en el, es el novio de tu mejor amiga"- "es inevitable que lo ame"- "lo odio ojala se pudra en el infierno". como un amor puede cambiar tan radicalmente la vida de una chica... "aveces el amor no es suficiente"


_**Primero que nada los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa señora S.M**_

_**. La historia es totalmente mía y lo entenderán más abajo.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Pov Bella

No puede ser, tengo que sacármelo de la cabeza… ¡Dios! él es el novio de mi mejor a miga, además ella, Jessica lo conoció primero, o más bien a ella fue a quien le llamo la atención primero, y obvio él la preferirá mil veces a ella antes que a mí, no solo por la edad, ya que yo solo tengo 14 años y ellos 18, también es el hecho de que ella es más bella que yo, con su cuerpo espectacular casi con las medidas perfectas, su tez blanca cabello marrón oscuro largo y salvaje, con ojos hipnotizantes de color azul, con un carácter espontaneo , extrovertido y muy alegre , en cambio yo soy una persona más bien introvertida muy tímida y con auto estima muy precario, físicamente estoy un poco pasada de peso, no mucho solo unos 5 kilos, mi cabello si bien es largo y ondulado es de un color chocolate, al igual que mis ojos que son del mismo color. Es obvio que él desde el primer momento solo la miro a ella…

.

.

.

_**Flash-back**_

_._

_._

_._

_Era octubre del año 2005, estaba muy nerviosa ya que estaba a punto de terminar la primaria, como siempre estaba en mi casa viendo televisión, cuando llegaron mis mejores amigas Jessica y Rosalie ellas son hermanas mellizas, aunque lo único diferente que tenían físicamente hablando es el pelo ya que Rosalie lo tiene rubio, psicológicamente es un cuento aparte, Rosalie es mucho más amable, tiene más paciencia y es con la que me llevo mejor, es verdad las quiero a las dos por igual, pero con Rosalie tengo más confianza, estoy segura que nunca me decepcionaría. _

_Nos conocemos desde que yo tenía alrededor de 1 año y ellas 3 años, somos vecinas, mi madre Renne siempre me contaba que éramos inseparables, por eso es que nuestros vecinos nos llamaban las trillizas, si bien ellas son 3 años mayores que yo, nunca fue gran impedimento en nuestra amistad, desde que tengo uso de razón siempre les tapaba sus salidas con sus novios o alguna travesura que realizaban, incluso siempre las acompañaba a la plaza con sus amigos o novios, claro cómo era la más pequeña la mayoría de las veces sentía que estorbaba aunque ellas nunca me hicieron sentir a si y sus amigos no tenían problema con que yo saliera con ellos. _

_-Que pasa bella, te estamos hablando desde hace mucho y ni siquiera nos haces caso, donde anda tu cabecita hoy día- me decía Rosalie mientras ella y Jessica se sentaban en mi pequeña cama, estando las tres juntas apenas podíamos movernos._

-Me estaba acordando cuando éramos más pequeñas y yo andaba con ustedes todo el día parecíamos siamesas, si no salía una, no salían las otras.

-Jajaja y cuál es la diferencia ahora, seguimos sin salir separadas- comento Jessica

-Sip, en realidad bella seguimos siendo tan unidas como siempre y eso no cambiara nunca

-Ya no se pongan melancólicas-les dije- a que se debe el gran honor de su visita

-Rosalie te daré el placer de decirle a nuestra pequeña niña la noticia del año- dijo Jessica prácticamente hiperventilando

-Chicas ya me dio curiosidad, hablen de una vez por todas o las matare

-Okey- dijo Rosalie- ¡han llegados unos vecinitos nuevos! Son lo más lindo que hay, hoy con Jessica estábamos viendo una película en la sala cuando los vimos pasar por fuera, nos dio curiosidad ya que nunca los hemos visto y como sabes nosotras conocemos a todos los que viven a unos 5 kilómetros a la redonda. A sí que salimos de la casa con la excusa de regar el ante jardín, después de unos minutos venían de vuelta conversando y riéndose. Al pasar por al lado de nosotras nos quedaron mirando , saludaron y entraros a la casa que vendían, así que atando cavos, esta clarísimo que son nuevitos

-Woou, pero como son, son simpáticos- pregunte con mucha curiosidad ya que nunca pasa nada bueno en este pueblo y mucho menos en donde vivimos nosotras.

-Rose esa información la daré yo, ya que les vi cada detalle, pues, a ver cómo te lo explicó mi pequeño salta montes, uno de ellos tenía el cuerpo esbelto, de 1.80 aproximadamente, fuerte y musculoso pero no al extremo como el segundo, pómulos salientes, una fuerte mandíbula, nariz recta, labios redondeados muy besables, su pelo despeinado como si no se hubiera peinado en un tiempo largo tenía una tonalidad de color cobrizo, aunque lo más impresionante de él fueron sus ojos esmeralda maravillosos.

-Te falto decir su número de calzado Jajaja- dije yo muy sorprendida con su descripción, al parecer era el chico más bello que ha visto, ya que en todo momento tenía una cara de enamorada que no podría ocultar jamás, y menos a alguien que la conoce tan bien como yo

-Muy graciosa enana, pero al decir la verdad, es obvio que me fije y se notaba que su talla era más de 40, contenta.

-Hay dios, cuando será el día en que me dejes hacer una pequeña broma y ser yo quien tenga la última palabra, era muy malvada flaca.

-Chicas ya dejen de hablar y concéntrense le lo verdaderamente importante en estos momentos- nos retó Rose

-Ok, ok –dije yo- sigue hablando mi querida Jess todavía falta el otro chico.

-¡Espera bella!- dijo Jess- me falto un pequeño detalle

-¿Cuál?

-Es que parece de diecisiete años creo que no pasa de esa edad, aunque es una lástima ya que nosotras tenemos dieciocho añitos, así que puede ser para ti ese bombón.

-Estas loca Jessica y tú no me mires con cara de que Jess tiene razón Rose, yo tengo apenas catorce años, como se te ocurre que él se fijara en mí, además las profanadoras de cunas son ustedes no yo Jajaja.

-Eso es mentira Bella y lo sabes, yo y rose nunca hemos estado con una persona que sea menor.

-Hermanita nunca digas nunca. Dijo Rosalie

-Pues como seguía- nos ignoró de manera olímpica Jessica- bueno el otro chico tiene el cabello oscuro, sus ojos eran de un color miel casi dorado, un color muy peculiar nunca he visto una persona con ese color de ojos, al reír se les marcaron unas margaritas adorables, las cuales le hacían parecer un niño, era muy alto he incluso más alto que el cobrizo, creo que se acercaba fácilmente a los 2 metros, y no exagero, muy pálido, si tu Bella eres pálida, te juro que él es más blanco, era muy musculoso tanto que podría parecer un verdadero levantador de pesas, y antes que se me olvide su aspecto parece de unos 18 o hasta 20 años. Y antes que molestes su calzado es de talla más grande que 40 al igual que el otro.

-Mmmm. Como me los describes, son todos unos adonis, aunque el ultimo es mas de gusto de rose o me equivoco querida amiga

-Enana me conoces tan bien, si él es de todo mi gusto ojala que me encuentre atractiva

-Lo sabía. Y que vamos a hacer, es obvio que hay que conocerlos- dije yo

-Obvio, al parecer según lo que logre escuchar de su conversación, ellos jugaran Futbol hoy en un rato más, así que lo mejor es que salgamos, como quien no quiere la cosa, quien sabe a lo mejor se nos acercan y podremos hablar.

-Ya has planeado todo hermanita, no es así

-Pues alguien tiene que hacerlo y ustedes saben que yo soy la mente maquiavélica de nuestro trio

-¿Entonces saldremos de inmediato o esperaremos un rato?- pregunte ya levantándome de la cama

-Creo que alguien está realmente entusiasmada con salir o no lo crees Jess- comento Rose

-Al igual que yo-dijo Jess- así que vamos, vamos que el que duerme pierde

Salimos de mi casa entusiasmadas, al frente de mi casa había un árbol y desde que éramos pequeñas era nuestro refugio, así que nos sentamos ahí durante unos 15 minutos, estábamos conversando, cuando de repente sentí que alguien nos observaba, al girarme se me fue la respiración de la impresión, a unos metros de mí, estaban los seres más bellos que a mi corta edad he visto, la descripción de Jessica no era nada a comparación con la realidad. Estaba acostumbrada a que ella exagerara siempre sus historias, así que nunca imagine que ella quedaba corta a tal belleza que veíamos. Seguí mirándolos, segundos, minutos o tal vez horas en realidad no lo sé bien, pero cuando pude reaccionar vi que el chico de cabello broncíneo me miraba fijamente, mi corazón parecía que iba a estallar asta creo que él podía escuchar su golpeteo. Baje mi cabeza ruborizada hasta el cuello.

Esa tarde pasamos unas 4 horas afuera viendo como jugaban y reían, pero ninguna tuvo el valor de acercárseles y ellos estaban como si no existiéramos aunque a veces sentía que miraban un par de veces cuando las chicas estaban distraídas.

Esa fue la primera vez que vi a la persona que me llevaría al cielo y al infierno en el mismo momento…

.

.

.

_**Fin de Flash-back**_

_._

_._

_._

_Desde ese día ya han pasado casi tres meses, termine la primaria con las mejores notas, así que empezaba la secundaria en un mes._

_Jessica estaba mal en una de las descripciones de cada uno, pues el cobrizo o mejor dicho Edward Cullen, el cual era su nombre no tenía diecisiete años como ella pensaba, el tenia dieciocho años más bien casi diecinueve y el chico de ojos extraños, es decir Emmett Cullen no tenía veinte años ni mucho más, al contrario era menor que Edward. Aunque sonara increíble ese chico tenía mi edad catorce años, creo a escondidas de todos tomaba algún tipo de droga que lo hacía crecer de sobremanera. Cuando Jessica nos contó ya, que se hiso muy amiga de ellos, aunque Rose y yo no nos acercábamos mucho a ellos, ninguna de las tres lo podíamos creer, Rosalie estaba totalmente decepcionada, se notaba que le atraía mucho Emmett, pero lo encontraba demasiado pequeño para ella. Yo cada vez que veía a Edward me ponía a hiperventilar por consiguiente ninguna de las dos hicimos amistades con ellos._

_Por cuestiones familiares tuve que viajar, ya que mis padres estaban separados desde hace unos años por lo que tuve que irme a florida, en donde vivía mi madre. Al despedirme de mis amigas le prometí que las llamaría a diario, además, solo me iba por dos semanas, aunque es el tiempo más largo que nos separábamos._

_No les quise contar mi verdadera razón para irme ese corto tiempo, si bien mi madre cada vez más seguido me pedía que fuera, no era solo por eso que me alejaba, sino más bien era porque ya no soportaba ver a mi amiga, casi hermana Jessica con Edward, sé que está mal que me guste, él es demasiado mayor para mí, pero hay algo en el que me atrae, no sé si es su forma de ser, o la forma en que observa todo a su alrededor o era por todas las veces que Jessica habla de cosas que hacia él._

_A mis catorce años nunca he dado un beso en mi vida, pero desde que lo vi muero por que él sea el primero, me derrite su mirada, su forma de hablar, aún recuerdo cuando Jessica me conto que eran novios._

_._

_._

_**Flash-back**_

_._

_._

_._

_Jessica llego a mi casa saltando y muy feliz, me sorprendió este hecho ya que siempre se media con su alegría._

_-Bella, bella, bella_

_-Hay que pasa Jess, no grites, mis pobres oídos duelen- le hice un puchero_

_-No seas tonta además tu siempre gritas_

_-Yo no grito, lo que pasa es que hablo fuerte- le saque la lengua_

_-Ya pero deja contarte, amiga soy tan feliz_

_-Que sucede_

_-Hoy Edward me beso y ya somos novios_

_Quede en estado de shock y sentí que mi corazón se partió, sentía un extraño sabor de boca, me dieron muchas ganas de llorar, como es posible que tuviera ganas de golpear a mi amiga, ¡mi mejor amiga! Y todo por un hombre. Puse mi mejor cara y le di una sonrisa fingida, aunque estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera lo noto, estoy segura que si hubiera puesto más atención se hubiera dado inmediatamente cuenta._

_-Que felicidad amiga pero como paso- si lo se soy masoquista, pero es mejor ahogar cualquier esperanza._

_-Pues te cuento, aunque está prohibido que se lo digas a Rose, a ella se lo diré, cuando encuentre el momento, tu sabes cómo es de protectora, y no quiero que arruine todo antes de tiempo, sin contar que se pondrá muy triste ya que no -podrá pasar lo mismo con Emmett_

_-Está bien, te lo prometo_

_-Okey. Yo estaba afuera fumando un cigarrillo, cuando lo vi pasar con un niño como de 6 años, su nombre era diego, los salude y el muy amablemente me contesto el saludo, luego me pidió que lo acompañara a dejar a su primo y obviamente acepte. Conversamos mucho, este año entrara a ingeniería en la universidad estatal, cuando me pregunto lo que iba hacer yo este año, me dio tanta vergüenza decirle que no aria nada, pero cuando se lo dije a él no le pareció importarle._

_Cuando veníamos de vuelta nos sentamos un momento en la plazoleta, estaba tan nerviosa, hacía mucho frio así que el muy caballeroso se me acercó y me abrazo, luego me confeso al oído que yo le gustaba mucho y que si me podía dar un beso, fue genial sus labios eran tan suaves, se notaba que tenía experiencia, fue como estar en el cielo, ¡fue mejor que comer chocolate! Luego de aquel beso, me pidió que fuera su novia y yo ni tonta le dije que sí, que era lo que más quería.- término de hablar y se tiró en mi cama casi enzima mío, me abrazo muy fuerte y empezó a gritar como loca. Yo estaba muda tenia tantas ganas de llorar, pero como toda una niña grande me las aguante._

_-Eso es genial, me alegro, así que ahora nos abandonas_

_-Pues claro que no ahora saldremos los cinco- dijo muy feliz_

_-No lo creo, más bien saldrán los cuatro_

_-¡Que! Por qué dices esa tontería_

_-Por qué entrare a la secundaria y no tendré tiempo, además, me iré a florida a ver a mi madre- esa decisión la tome en el mismo momento que me dijo que eran novios y estaba segura que mi madre estará feliz por que valla._

_-No me puedes hacer esto, ahora que soy la mujer más feliz del mundo tú te vas, no le pude decir que no a tu madre_

_-Lo lamento no puedo, mi vuelo sale en unos días, está todo listo- mentí_

_Jessica me miro unos segundos y se paró y se fue, no tuve el valor de detenerla, sé que estaba muy enojada, pero yo no podía ser la buena amiga esta vez, me acosté inmediatamente y me puse a llorar._

_._

_._

_._

_**Fin de Flash-back**_

_._

_._

_._

_Ahora iba en el avión rumbo a florida para ver a mi madre y a mi pequeña prima Bree, ella desde siempre me ha dicho mama ya que me quiere mucho y su madre la abandono, ella constantemente viajaba a Fork para estar conmigo, me tenía mucha confianza, a pesar de que solo tiene diez años ella es muy madura ya que prácticamente vive sola, si bien vive con su abuelita, toma sus propias decisiones ya que la pobre de su abuelita tenía más de 70 años._

_En el fondo de mi corazón espero olvidarme de él y que sea feliz con mí casi hermana Jessica. _

_Con lo que no contaba era con los sucesos que vendrían más adelante._

_._

_._

_._


End file.
